Trophies of Greed
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Hidan has been kidnapped by a dark figure, otherwise known as the Slenderman but in reality has another name that isn't mentioned, but why was he taken? He's about to find out. RATED: MA for sex, yaoi, threads, and well...just Hidan and Slenderman in general lol (wasn't sure what category Slenderman was under but I found his name in games so I hope that's ok)


_What the fuck!?_

He glanced behind him again, feeling yet another chill up his spine that he despised, he felt like he was being watched constantly still.

_It's been a fucking week and I still feel like someone's following me, but who?_

He slicked his hair back, which his soft silver tresses didn't need any fixing, before trudging onward toward his apartment.

_Now that I think about it, there __**is**__ that fucking weirdo from the pictures…..but who..or what is he?_

He was hanging out with his friends at the bar, obviously taking funny pictures with him, Itachi, and Tobi, when he noticed a blurry image in the background.

He didn't pay it any mind at first, until the more pictures he took this week, the clearer and more obvious the person was.

He…or it….was very tall and wore nothing but black, his face practically hidden by the shadows or just with no expression….the face didn't seem to form at all it was so indistinct. One picture it seemed like tendrils was seeping out of his body too.

Hidan shuddered at the mere image, curious more than anything what in hell was it; hoping it was just a figment of his imagination and nothing more.

The street light suddenly busted over his head and made him jump, cursing under his breath and thought it best to keep walking when he bumped into something hard.

Muttering his usual curse word he noticed it was a person, looking up slowly to see fierce piercing green eyes and nothing more before everything went black.

* * *

*"Nghhh~"

Hidan groaned and slowly opened his eyes muttering, 'What the fuck happened?" His amethyst orbs shifted around like mad to take in his surroundings to find out he was in some house, a bedroom, and tried to sit up but was instantly stopped.

Shifting his head he saw his wrists were tied to the headboard as well as his ankles before shouting, "YOU SORRY FUCKER! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!"

"….I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hidan furrowed his brows from the soft voice and looked to his left to see a woman sitting on the other bed; he couldn't help but notice how cute she was despite her saddened expression.

"Who are you!?" "Like you….I'm a trophy." "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

The woman sighed, "Let me guess, you started to feel like you were being stalked and then begin to notice a tall figure in black in pictures during this time. Am I right?"

He nodded and asked if grumpily, "Yeah, but if that's the fucking case untie me!" The girl frowned and shakily looked around, "I can't do that….he'll be angry."

"I don't fucking care! Grow a fucking backbone and untie me so we can fucking escape from this asshole!" She just sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position, "I'm sorry, but there is no escape from him….believe me, I tried. He's one with the darkness and can teleport through it."

"It's just some sick freak playing tricks on you girl!" Her sapphire orbs seemed to glisten with tears before shakily murmuring, "You shouldn't call him names…he'll hear you." "Why the fuck should I care? Fucking untie me!"

* * *

An ominous flicker of the lamp light caught his attention, the jashinist getting that same feeling before he blacked out when he saw his kidnapper.

Even at this close range he still couldn't quite make out his face, and he never said a word except stare at him with those cold green eyes and reaching out to touch his face.

He held his breath and tensed, the tough callused fingertips brushed across his cheek as if thoughtfully before turning to the woman.

Hidan curiously watched her reaction to this man, she seemed to lean into his hand as he caressed her face before fiddling with her lengthy hair leaning down and whispering something in her ear.

All he heard was a low grumbling sound, almost like an animal, but he couldn't understand a word what the thing said.

The woman finally whispered, "…Please…I can't do that…"

He seemed displeased from the growl that emerged from his throat before grabbing her arm and leading the woman out the door with her biting her lip nervously.

Hidan's eyes grew large when he heard a firm slap and soft whimper, gritting his teeth angrily and cursing the bastard for what it was worth.

The figure came back inside with the sobbing woman, pointing to her bed as she quickly sat on it when he left with a swish of his seemingly flowing black garments.

Hidan frowned and asked, "Psst….are you ok?" She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, but now he's angry at me for disobeying him."

"What did that fucker what you to do?" The girl blushed but said nothing until he asked repeatedly the same question, "He uh….wanted me to…..ride you."

* * *

Hidan just stared at her like she was crazy, "Be fucking serious." "I am serious…that's what he wanted me to do and he was going to watch. It's just something to amuse him; he's quite fond of intimacy."

"So is that why I'm fucking here!?" "My guess is yes, that's what he does to me every now and then. Like I said we're trophies…and once he wants something he's going to get it and won't let it go. Lucky for us he's a miser~"

The jashinist snorted at this, but concerning his unique good looks that's why he was taken without a doubt. "This just fucking gets better and better….tch…whatever, I'll fucking escape just you wait and see. By the way…what's your name?"

"Hitomi." "Hidan."

*It seemed like a fast yet bonding friendship, but when the man came back, Hidan was appalled.

He tied his head to stay on its left side, even having the gall to use some contraption to make his eyes stay open to watch what he was about to do.

Hitomi knew what was coming and was already lying on her back shaking slightly, the slender man eagerly removing her clothes so the fun could commence.

He wouldn't take his anger out on her this time; he knew she was timid when it came to intimacy…even more so if someone was watching.

Hence why he's doing this experiment, to make his new toy see what was to come and to find out how he'd react to this.

The dark figure would without a doubt enjoy this, it's been a while since he's taken the woman to bed anyway…she deserves some pleasure for behaving like a good girl.

* * *

He chose her for a trophy because she was different, a misfit, but so lovely. It baffled him how such an attractive woman could be an outcast. He adored the woman for this and even more so when he first encountered her since she reacted quite differently than any woman he's killed.

She didn't scream or beg him to spare her life. She was indeed frightened as she should've been but didn't resist his tendrils wrapping around her throat in means to strangle her. She shed many tears and seemed to accept her fate but he wasn't having that….deciding to keep her instead for a prize to do with what he wanted…which he desired her body and soul with much greed.

The other was the same; this foul mouthed idiot had a crude personality, for that he was an outcast as well, but he was so handsome. He almost looked like an angel with that odd colored hair, alluring eyes, and perfectly sculpted body….he just _had_ to have him for himself.

There was no point in trying to kill this one even if he wanted to, he was strong willed and would put up one hell of a fight anyway...a nice challenge but his personal greed for Hidan's very being was top priority.

The woman was indeed correct; once he desired something he'd _never_ let it go.

*The woman whimpered softly from the nips and tugs to the hardened nubs, trying not to make any noise because Hidan was there but she knew she wouldn't last long.

The slenderman….a name she's heard people call him….was skilled with his hands, tendrils, and masculine body that he kept hidden. Sighing softly as he caressed between her legs, she tried to hide her blush but a thread wrapped around her throat to keep her still…he wanted to see the pleasure written on her face.

After so many minutes of the gentle caresses, he released his length and glided it inside her heat; growling under his breath as he proceeded to thrust in and out at a slow yet fair pace.

* * *

Hidan wanted to look away from this, he didn't want to see some weirdo fuck a woman….but at least he wasn't brutally raping her and she was enjoying it too.

_She's scared of him and yet likes his touches!? I don't fucking get it!_

He figured maybe it's the _consequences _of disobeying the slenderman she was truly frightened of than the man himself, otherwise she wouldn't be smiling at him so gently right now.

The dark figure grunted under his breath as the woman cried out softly in bliss, filling her up with his seed before he pulled out and carefully placed the blankets over the nude form since she was fast asleep at this point.

*His attention turned to Hidan, making his face more visible so his small smirk could be seen as he grabbed a handful of the man's crotch before he took the contraption off his face and released his neck.

The jashinist gasped and cursed, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"You're hard so that must mean you enjoyed watching us~"

Hidan's breath hitched to this deep baritone voice, it sent chills up his spine but not bad ones…it actually was rather sexy though he wouldn't admit it aloud.

With the awkward silence the figure stripped off the albino's clothes with ease, licking his lips of how lovely the body before him looked….delectable.

Hidan's cheeks turned a faint hint of pink with embarrassment, especially his erection standing up and betraying his thoughts.

Another grunt as the tough hand stroked his length and caused his temper to flare up once more, "YOU FUCKING FREAK STOP IT!"

* * *

The man replied vaguely, "Keep your voice down or you'll wake her." "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK YOU FUC….MMPH!"

His mouth was pillaged harshly by the dark figure's; a thick long hot tongue tracing every inch of the inside of his mouth and preventing him from even managing to bite him.

For some reason Hidan slowly participated, the tongue was doing wonders for him and made him desire for the man to put it somewhere else.

_No! No I can't fucking give in to this!_

He tried now to bite the invading tongue, but that idea was shot down when the mouth disengaged the heated kiss and traveled down his smooth neck…and just kept licking and sucking on downwards.

"No…fuck….stop it!"

The slenderman smirked and sucked his inner thigh harshly, leaving a nice hickie before engulfing the weeping length just begging for his tender affection.

Hidan arched his back and moaned; bucking his hips up like mad to feel more of the hot mouth surrounding his length, biting his lip to keep from making any more noise as those damn threads gently tickled his sack and began probing his ass teasingly.

He was about to come when the man stopped, making his new toy mutter, "Why did you…you…" He trailed off when he finally saw the slenderman's real face and body; how in hell he thought he was slender he would never know.

The body was so broad, masculine and toned, and his face had those dark rugged features; not to mention stitches covering him all over. Tall, dark, and handsome….that's what he is.

* * *

_He must make the fucking shadows make him look so fucking skinny to confuse people._

His body quivered in need, already forgetting about being kidnapped and made into a trophy; he wanted to feel the pleasure he's been long deprived of. He wanted that thick cock inside him.

The figure chuckled and lifted his legs after taking the restraints off, positioning the tip and starting to shove it in the tight ass. Hidan hissed from the pain and tried to fight it, but luckily there was some kind of lubricant helping to ease the shaft inside.

"Wh..How the fuck..is…"

The man removed the threads from his anus and hovered them over his face so he could see some droplets of some liquid fall from them, everything making perfect sense now. Personal lubricated tendrils at will….how convenient.

"Ah~" The rod was fully inside him now and stretching him to the extreme, the jashinist trying to control his rapid breathing until the slenderman began to move.

He wasn't exactly gentle but not brutal either, already thrusting at a firm hard pace making his body rock wildly back and forth. His back arched when the angle changed, his sweet spot being struck relentlessly now with no mercy.

The man leaned down and licked away the drool leaking from his toy's parted mouth, arching a brow in surprise when Hidan leaned forward and started tangling their tongues together with much force; he didn't complain but gladly participated.

Hidan couldn't think straight anymore, he didn't even remember his wrist being untied and flipped over, and it felt like hours to him from this heated copulation.

Once it ended...it ended….with many more lewd noises and two sweaty bodies trying to regain their breath. After so many minutes the dark figure fetched some fresh cool water and a cloth, gently wiping the sweat and cum away from this trophy.

He cleaned him thoroughly before covering him with a clean blanket, smirking at how tranquil Hidan looked in a daze. He kissed his forehead before doing the same to the woman, leaving once again to find a soul to feast upon since he was ravenous at this point; but with a gleam of greed glistening in those green orbs he bolted the door shut, for obvious reasons why.

Before Hidan fell into a deep sleep, he now knew why the woman didn't seem to be afraid of the slenderman or resist the dark figure anymore…like him he was receiving the ultimate pleasure and felt like he was being treated like a prince afterwards.

To think, his first thoughts were to escape…but now…they only said stay….stay with the slenderman for as long as he lived.

* * *

**FINISH!**

**I've been curious to who this slenderman was since I've seen his name mentioned a few times in reviews, so~ I decided to make a one shot and throw in a few twists with his appearance XD**

**I hope everyone enjoyed and will review, (Hitomi is my OC but just gave her a small part to make things more interesting)**

**The identity of the slenderman should be obvious, but if not I'll tell ya…KAKUZU. **


End file.
